


Loistavaa, Arthur Shappey!

by Sisilja



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, dialogificci, huumoria, sanapelejä, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin ja Douglas pelaavat sanapeliään niin tiiviisti, että Carolyn pelkää koneensa puolesta. Samaan aikaan Arthur harjoittelee salaisuuden pitämistä, ja se uhkaa räjäyttää hänet kappaleiksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loistavaa, Arthur Shappey!

**Author's Note:**

> Oikolukijana ja ideapalloilijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos. <3
> 
> Ensimmäinen Cabin Pressure -ficci, jonka sain valmiiksi asti. Tästä fandomista kirjoitetaan muuten aivan liian vähän, vink vink!

DOUGLAS: Madonna.  
  
MARTIN: Mmmm… ääh… ööh…  
  
DOUGLAS: En olekaan kuullut noin epäonnisesta ihmisestä.  
  
MARTIN: Mitä?  
  
DOUGLAS: Julkisuudenhenkilöstä, joka on saanut kannettavakseen noin surullisen naurettavan nimen. Neiti Mmmm Ääh-Ööh lienee pienemmän piirin julkkis. Valitan, se ei kaikesta huolimatta käy. Nimi alkaa m-kirjaimella, ei a:lla niin kuin sen kuuluisi.  
  
MARTIN: Minä vasta mietin!  
  
DOUGLAS: Arvatenkin, mutta ymmärräthän, että pelissä on aikaraja.  
  
MARTIN: Arnold Schwarzenegger!  
  
DOUGLAS: …  
  
MARTIN: …  
  
DOUGLAS: En tiennytkään, että pidät lihaskimpuista.  
  
MARTIN: Voi luoja, saanko perua tuon? Alanis Morissette! Amanda Abbington! Aaa-aaa-Alice Eve!  
  
DOUGLAS: Tai miehistä noin ylipäätään. Kiintoisaa. Eikö vanha kunnon Arska ole kuitenkin jo vähän turhan, no, vanha?  
  
MARTIN: Se lipsahti! Se ei ollut kunnon vastaus!  
  
DOUGLAS: Ei siinä ole mitään hävettävää. Tehtävänä on listata hyvännäköisiä ihmisiä. Hyvännäköinen on täysin subjektiivinen käsite, eikä minulla ole oikeutta moittia makuasi.  
  
MARTIN: Anne Hathaway! Alicia Keys! Angelina Jolie! ANGELINA JOLIE!  
  
DOUGLAS: Kylläpä niitä nyt putoilee. Rauhoitu, Martin. Kyse on vain pelistä. Olosi helpottamiseksi minäkin voin seuraavaksi nimetä miesjulkkiksen. Paremmannäköisen kuin sinun valintasi, toki. Richard Gere.  
  
MARTIN: Schwarzenegger ei ollut minun valintani.  
  
ARTHUR: Heippa, kaverit! Kahvia tulossa!  
  
DOUGLAS:  _Kuka_  olisi sinun valintasi?  
  
ARTHUR: Kenestä puhutaan?  
  
DOUGLAS: Yritän ottaa siitä juuri selvää.  
  
ARTHUR: Ooh! Ai niin kuin Hercule Poirot ikään?  
  
MARTIN:  _Poirot_?! Miksi Douglas saa olla Poirot, kun minulle sinä tyrkytit neiti Marplea?  
  
ARTHUR: Douglas on poirotimpi.  
  
DOUGLAS: Kunhan et samaan hengenvetoon väitä, että Hercules Shipwright kävisi Sherlock Holmesista.  
  
ARTHUR: Miksi väittäisin? Martin näyttää paljon enemmän Sherlock Holmesilta kuin Herc.  
  
DOUGLAS: HAHHA.  
  
ARTHUR: Oikeasti, kun siristää silmiään, tällä tavalla — vau, Kapu. Teillä kahdella on ihan samanlaiset silmät.  
  
MARTIN: Silmät?  
  
DOUGLAS: Millaiset silmät Sherlock Holmesilla sitten on?  
  
ARTHUR: No näethän itse. Katso nyt. Ei kun katso kunnolla. Eivätkö ole kauniit?  
  
MARTIN: Kiitos, Arthur. Luulisin.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mitä jos tarjoilisit sen kahvin ja palaisit matkustamoon viihdyttämään armasta äitiäsi? Keskeytit meidät kriittisellä hetkellä.  
  
ARTHUR: Loistavaa! LLLLOISTAVAA! Aiot siis viimein kertoa hänelle! Enkö saisi kuunnella? Lupaan olla ihan hiljaa, kautta kiven ja kannon!  
  
MARTIN: Kertoa mitä, kenelle?  
  
ARTHUR: Sinulle tietysti!  
  
MARTIN: Minulle? Miksi?  
  
DOUGLAS: En ole kertomassa Martinille yhtään mitään, Arthur. Hän on kertomassa minulle. On hänen vuoronsa.  
  
ARTHUR: En ymmärrä. Toimiiko se varmasti niin?  
  
DOUGLAS: Martin?  
  
MARTIN: Eva Green.  
  
DOUGLAS: Nicole Kidman.  
  
ARTHUR: En ymmärrä.  
  
DOUGLAS: Siinä ei ikävä kyllä ole mitään uutta.  
  
*  
  
ARTHUR: Kapu! Hei, Kapu! Minulla olisi asiaa.  
  
MARTIN: Ihan kohta. Täytän vielä pari viimeistä kohtaa, sitten olen valmis tältä päivältä.  
  
ARTHUR: Kuules, Kippari, joku taitaa tykätä sinusta.  
  
MARTIN: Yhym. Kunnossa, kunnossa — mitä sanoit?  
  
ARTHUR: Sanoin että joku tykkää sinusta.  
  
MARTIN: Mitä? Arthur —  
  
ARTHUR: Tiedän ettei minun olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään, mutta tunnethan sinä minut, en millään osaa olla hiljaa näin tärkeistä asioista, koska ne ovat tärkeitä ja usein tärkeät asiat ovat tärkeän lisäksi isoja asioita. Isot asiat taas saavat minut vähän sekaisin, ja tämä asia on aivan varmasti iso, ellei suorastaan valtava, ja erittäin, erittäin tärkeä. Mietin hetken, olisiko minun pitänyt valehdella, mutta en pidä valehtelusta, sillä se on vaikeaa, eikä tällaisesta asiasta saisi ikinä kuuna päivänä valehdella…  
  
MARTIN: Voi. Arthur.  
  
ARTHUR: Anteeksi.  
  
MARTIN: En… en ole koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi.  
  
ARTHUR: Totta puhuen, en ollut minäkään aiemmin. Mutta minä ajattelen muutenkin aika vähän.  
  
MARTIN: En tiedä mitä sanoa.  
  
ARTHUR: Voi, ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään. Paitsi kertoa tunnetko samoin. Olisi muuten loistavaa jos tuntisit! Minusta ainakin.  
  
MARTIN: Anna minulle aikaa, Arthur. Tarvitsen aikaa, tiedäthän… aikaa miettiä tätä.  
  
ARTHUR: Tottahan toki, Kapu.  
  
*  
  
DOUGLAS: Huomenta.  
  
MARTIN: Huomenta.  
  
DOUGLAS: Joten, tänään Ateenaan.  
  
MARTIN: Tänään Ateenaan, aivan.  
  
DOUGLAS: Säätiedotteen mukaan siellä on puolipilvistä ja aurinkoista.  
  
MARTIN: Niinkö?  
  
DOUGLAS: Hmm.  
  
MARTIN: Douglas, oletko —  
  
DOUGLAS: Ennen kuin sanot mitään —  
  
MARTIN: Oletko huomannut Arthurissa mitään erikoista viime aikoina? Onko hän puhunut sinulle, öh, mistään?  
  
DOUGLAS: Muusta kuin kuinka kauan pussimuusia voi lämmittää mikrossa, ennen kuin sen maku kärsii tyystin liikaa? Anna kun mietin… ei, en usko, että hän on. Ja Arthurin puolustukseksi on sanottava, että se poika on aina erikoinen.  
  
MARTIN: Selvä, hyvä, oikein hyvä. Hienoa.  
  
DOUGLAS: Niin.  
  
MARTIN: Olitko sanomassa jotain? Ennen kuin keskeytin sinut?  
  
DOUGLAS: Minä? Ei, en lainkaan. Taitaa muuten olla sinun vuorosi.  
  
MARTIN: Eikö peli voinut päättyä jo eilen? Aloitetaan tänään uusi, vaikka  _musiikkikappaleet joiden nimessä on ihmisen nimi_. Sekä etu- että sukunimet lasketaan.  
  
DOUGLAS: Älä luovuta ennen aikojasi. Pidin eilisestä pelistä.  
  
MARTIN: Vain koska olet mäntti. Hyvä on, mikä oli edellisesi?  
  
DOUGLAS: Nicole Kidman?  
  
MARTIN: Mietitäänpä. Naomi Campbell.  
  
DOUGLAS: Ei miestä tällä kertaa? Olen suorastaan pettynyt.  
  
MARTIN: Juuri tuota tarkoitin. Mäntti.  
  
ARTHUR: Hyvää huomenta!  
  
MARTIN: AaaHHH, Douglas! Sinun vuorosi! Nyt!  
  
ARTHUR: Voi ei, en kai keskeyttänyt mitään? Mitään kriittistä? Tiedäthän,  _kriittistä_ , Douglas?  
  
MARTIN: Douglas, sinun vuorosi.  
  
ARTHUR: Niin, Douglas. Sinun vuorosi.  
  
DOUGLAS: Martin, milloin olet lakannut katsomasta Arthuria silmiin?  
  
MARTIN: Ole hiljaa. Sinun vuorosi.  
  
DOUGLAS: Tiedän että on minun vuoroni. Olette sentään kertoneet sen minulle jo neljästi. Hmm, sanotaan vaikka Linda Fairburn.  
  
MARTIN: Linda Fairburn?  _Se_  Linda Fairburn?  
  
DOUGLAS: Hercules Shipwrightin perämies.  
  
MARTIN: Eihän Linda ole julkkis.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mutta hyvännäköinen hän on. Vai käytkö kieltämään? Se olisi kovin omituinen veto sinulta.  
  
ARTHUR: Douglas.  
  
DOUGLAS: No mitä?  
  
ARTHUR:  _Tuo_  oli omituinen veto  _sinulta_. Olen kuullut, ettei ole hyvä vihjailla menneistä ihastuksista, se tekee tunnelmasta, tuota, jännittyneen ja piinaavan, ja vie keskipisteen kahdesta ihmisestä siihen kolmanteen, joka on sivummalla ja jolle keskipiste ei todellakaan kuulu, vai oliko se keskipisteen sijaan spottivalo? Joka tapauksessa jos olisin sinä —  
  
DOUGLAS: Mitä et ole, luojalle kiitos.  
  
ARTHUR: Uuhhh! Minusta tuntuu kuin tärisisin sisäisesti. Kuin tulivuori, joka ei saa purkautua. Kuuma laava ja magma kuplivat vatsanpohjassani ja pyrkivät kurkun kautta ulos, mutta eivät pääse purskahtamaan vapauteen. Minä vain paisun ja paisun ja voin lähes pahoin kun en saa sanoa —  
  
DOUGLAS: Näytätkin kalpealta ja suollat kornia runoutta. Et taida olla aivan kunnossa.  
  
ARTHUR: BARBRA STREISAND!  
  
DOUGLAS: Öh, muuten oikein hyvä Arthur, mutta Barbran etunimi ei ala n:llä.  
  
ARTHUR: Mutta hänen sukunimensä päättyy d:hen. Martin, se päättyy d:hen ja on sinun vuorosi ja Linda Fairburn kävi äsken julkkiksesta, joten… mitä neiti Marple päättelisi tästä?  
  
MARTIN: Että sinä olet kuluttanut liikaa aikaa salapoliisikertomusten parissa. Hyväksytäänkö Arthurin valinta kaikesta huolimatta, Douglas?  
  
DOUGLAS: Antaa mennä.  
  
MARTIN: Selvä.  
  
ARTHUR: Valitse nyt oikein huolella. Laske ensin kymmeneen ja mieti sen jälkeen vielä uudemman kerran.  
  
MARTIN: Että mitä?  
  
ARTHUR: Niin äiti usein kehottaa minua tekemään, ja ehkä sama tekniikka voisi toimia nyt.  
  
MARTIN: Jaa. D, d, hyvä on, sanon Demi Moore.  
  
ARTHUR: Ei, Martin, eih!  
  
MARTIN: Mitä minä nyt tein? Demi Moore sopii, se alkaa d:llä!  
  
ARTHUR: Tämä ei ole lainkaan loistavaa. Menen nyt. Pois. Matkustamoon. Nähdään... myöhemmin.  
  
DOUGLAS: Kuvittelinko vain, vai itkikö Arthur lähtiessään?  
  
MARTIN: En tiedä. En halua tietää. Keskityn nyt lentämiseen.  
  
DOUGLAS: Kaikin mokomin.  
  
*  
  
ARTHUR: Äiti, minulla olisi kysyttävää.  
  
CAROLYN: Sitten sinä, poikani, kysyt. Ellei asiasi koske kukkia ja mehiläisiä, sillä sen keskustelun olemme jo käyneet aikoja sitten, eikä siitä jäänyt käteen viimeksikään muuta kuin hämmennys mehiläisten ja kimalaisten keskinäisistä eroista.  
  
ARTHUR: Olivatko kimalaiset niitä pörröisiä?  
  
CAROLYN: Ei sillä ole kultarakas mitään väliä. Mutta kyllä ne ovat.  
  
ARTHUR: Ai, no selvä sitten. Saanko nyt kysyä sen oikean kysymykseni? Tuo kimalaisjuttu oli välikysymys ja rehellisesti sanottuna hämmentää minua edelleen.  
  
CAROLYN: Saat, mutta tee se vikkelästi.  
  
ARTHUR: Jos joku tykkää jostain toisesta, mutta ei osaa sanoa sitä ääneen, ja tarvitsisi apua, mutta ei uskalla pyytää, mitä auttajan pitäisi tehdä?  
  
CAROLYN: Jos auttaja olet sinä, istua käsiensä päällä.  
  
ARTHUR: Hienoa, entä sen jälkeen?  
  
CAROLYN: En tarkoittanut sitä kirjaimellisesti, mutta toisaalta olet toden totta vähemmän vaaraksi käsiesi ollessa takapuolesi alla.  
  
ARTHUR: Entä nyt, äiti? Mitä teen? Olen yrittänyt jo kaikenlaista, mutta mikään ei tunnu toimivan.  
  
CAROLYN: Mitä sitten olet oikein yrittänyt?  
  
ARTHUR: Vihjailua! Luulin tosin olevani siinä parempi kuin oikeasti olinkaan.  
  
CAROLYN: Se on sääli vaan ei yllätys.  
  
ARTHUR: Ei, eipä kai. Olisi vain mukavaa, jos tilanne ratkeaisi. He olisivat varmasti hyvin onnellisia ja loistavia yhdessä!  
  
CAROLYN: Kenestä sinä oikeastaan puhut? Et ainakaan itsestäsi, sillä toisin kuin monet muut, sinä et osaisi käyttää kiertoilmausta "eräällä ystävälläni on ongelma".  
  
ARTHUR: Me olisimme sitten oikea perhe, GERTI ja me! Tai oikeastaan kaksi perhettä, jotka muodostavat yhden isomman perheen, mutta mieti kuinka uskomattoman loistavaa se olisi!  
  
CAROLYN: Et taida myöskään puhua minusta.  
  
ARTHUR: En tietenkään, puhun Doug– ei, en saa sanoa. Se on salaisuus. Minä harjoittelen pitämään salaisuuksia.  
  
CAROLYN: Ja olet toistaiseksi siinä totaalisen surkea. On päivänselvää keistä puhut ottaen huomioon, ettei minun lentofirmassani ole kuin neljä — AAAH AHAA, voi jestas!  
  
*  
  
DOUGLAS: Olemme olleet ilmassa vasta vajaan tunnin, ja minua kyllästyttää jo nyt.  
  
MARTIN: Olet uskomaton.  
  
DOUGLAS: Voi kiitos, tuppaan ajattelemaan itsekin samoin.  
  
MARTIN: Itserakkautesi on ylitsevuotavaa.  
  
DOUGLAS: Sitä kutsutaan itsevarmuudeksi, ei -rakkaudeksi.  
  
MARTIN: Mäntti.  
  
DOUGLAS: Vaikutat kiintyneen tuohon nimitykseen. Onko se jonkin sortin hellittelynimi? Pitääkö minunkin kehittää sinulle samanlainen? Mitä mieltä olet, hupsukka?  
  
MARTIN: Voi hyvä luoja.  
  
WET WET WET:  _I feel it in my fingers / I feel it in my toes_  
  
MARTIN: Mikä tuo ääni on?  
  
WET WET WET:  _Love is all around me / And so the feeling grows_  
  
DOUGLAS: Arthur!  
  
ARTHUR: Heippa taas, Douglas!  
  
WET WET WET:  _It's written on the wind_  
  
DOUGLAS: Mitä hemmettiä sinä teet?  
  
WET WET WET:  _It's everywhere I go, oh yes, it is_  
  
ARTHUR: Kuuntelen musiikkia. Tämä on loistava kappale. Pidän tästä kovasti.  
  
WET WET WET  & ARTHUR: So if you really love me, come on and let it show!  
  
MARTIN: Saammeko tänään lainkaan kahvia?  
  
DOUGLAS: Ja voi herran tähden, hiljennä se kännykkäsi!  
  
WET WET WET:  _You know I love —_  
  
ARTHUR: Selvä pyy, Douglas. Kippari. Maailman loistavimman rakkauslaulun jälkeen… kahvia!  
  
DOUGLAS: Arthur on seonnut.  
  
MARTIN: Arthur on seonnut täydellisesti.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mistä moinen mahtaa johtua?  
  
MARTIN: Ei aavistustakaan. Aaa, katso, pilvi joka näyttää, näyttää —  
  
DOUGLAS: Pilveltä ylhäältäpäin tarkasteltuna?  
  
MARTIN: Aivan niin.  
  
*   
  
DOUGLAS: Juustotarjotin on nyt sinun, Arthur!  
  
WET WET WET:  _I feel it in my fingers_  
  
MARTIN: Saakeli sentään, Arthur!  
  
DOUGLAS: Unohda mitä sanoin.  
  
*  
  
CAROLYN: Onko teillä käynnissä uutta sanapeliä?  
  
DOUGLAS: Itse asiassa on, mutta Martin menetti mielenkiintonsa siihen jo jokin aika sitten.  
  
MARTIN: Se jäi sinun vuoroosi. Sinä jätit pelin kesken, en minä. Se on sitä paitsi typerä peli, eihän siinä voi edes hävitä.  
  
DOUGLAS: Ai sitäkö sinä janoat? Häviön suloisen katkeraa makua kielelläsi? Voin kyllä auttaa siinä.  
  
CAROLYN: Mitä te pelasitte?  
  
DOUGLAS:  _Hyvännäköisiä julkisuudenhenkilöitä_.  
  
CAROLYN: Klassikko.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mmm, mutta odotapa kun kuulet, kenet Martin nimesi aivan ensimmäisenä!  
  
MARTIN: Et kerro!  
  
DOUGLAS: Mutta kun minä oikein palan halusta paljastaa päiväuniesi kohteen!  
  
MARTIN: Douglas, jos kerrot Carolynille, minä vannon että —  
  
WET WET WET:  _I feel it in my toes_  
  
CAROLYN: Mitä hiivattia tuo oikein oli?  
  
DOUGLAS: Se oli armas jälkikasvusi.  
  
MARTIN: En usko että kestän tätä enää kovin kauaa.  
  
*  
  
ARTHUR: Milloin ollaan perillä? Äiti haluaa tietää, olemmeko aikataulussa, jotta hän voi ilmoittaa Hercille.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mitä Herc sillä tiedolla tekee?  
  
ARTHUR: Oi, en tiedä. Arvoituksellista tuo lempi! Lempi, niin kuin lempiväri, hassua. Mikä on sinun lempivärisi, Douglas? Onko se oranssi? Tai punertava ainakin?  
  
DOUGLAS: Ei, miksi niin kuvittelet?  
  
ARTHUR: Oi, en tiedä. Ehkä koska...  
  
WET WET WET:  _Love is all around me_  
  
ARTHUR: Sinun hiuksesi ovat tänään muuten tosi kivasti, Kapu!  
  
MARTIN: Öh.  
  
DOUGLAS: Älä viitsi, eiväthän hänen hiuksensa edes näy hatun alta!  
  
ARTHUR: And so the feeling grooows!  
  
*  
  
DOUGLAS: Suonet anteeksi, piipahdan nyt vessassa.  
  
MARTIN: Mene vain. Pärjään mainiosti yksin.  
  
DOUGLAS: En epäile sitä lainkaan. Varsinkin kun kone lentää itse itseään ja sinulla on sudoku viihdykkeenä sillä aikaa kun olen poissa.  
  
MARTIN: Et ole korvaamaton, ettäs tiedät.  
  
DOUGLAS: Niinhän minä juuri totesin, hupsukka.  
  
MARTIN: En alennu vastaamaan tuohon.  
  
DOUGLAS: Nöpöliini, särjet sydämeni kun olet noin hyinen. Ehkä meidän on hyvä pitää hetki taukoa. Sanotaanko, viisi minuuttia?  
  
MARTIN: Kyllä, kyllä, esitykset sikseen ja käytävälle!  
  
DOUGLAS: Sir on tänään käskytystuulella. Sir tulkoon siis totelluksi.  
  
WET WET WET:  _You know I love you, I always will_  
  
DOUGLAS: Arthur, olen tottunut käymään vessassa ilman taustamusiikkia.  
  
WET WET WET:  _My mind's made up by the way that I feel_  
  
DOUGLAS: Joten joko siirryt ohjaamoon ilahduttamaan Martinia musiikillasi tai lopetat kuuntelun kokonaan.  
  
WET WET WET:  _There's no beginning / There'll be no end_  
  
DOUGLAS: Ateenan lentokentältä saat luvan hankkia kuulokkeet.  
  
WET WET WET:  _'Cause on my love you can depend_  
  
DOUGLAS: Liiku, ennen kuin teen jotain kamalaa.  
  
ARTHUR: Selvä on, Douglas.  
  
WET WET WET:  _So if you really love me, love me, love me / Come on and let it show_  
  
MARTIN: Mihin oikein pyrit?  
  
ARTHUR: En voi kertoa. Sinun on oivallettava itse. Olen antanut jo paljon vihjeitä, tosi paljon, valtavasti!  
  
MARTIN: Ah. Ahaa.  
  
WET WET WET:  _Come on and let it show / Come on and let it_  
  
MARTIN: Pitäisikö meidän puhua, Arthur?  
  
ARTHUR: Minusta se olisi hyvä idea, Kapu, puhumalla saa kuulemma selvitettyä vaikka mitä. Ja sinä olet tosi hyvä puhumaan silloin kun et ole hermostunut. Hermostuminen saa sinut vähän änkyttämään. Ei se haittaa, minusta se on vain hurmaavaa, ja olen varma että Doug–, että joku muukin ajattelee samoin. En tosin sanonut mitään. Se on salaisuus!  
  
MARTIN: Tämä on vaikeaa.  
  
ARTHUR: Pystyt siihen kyllä, Kippari. Uskon sinuun!  
  
WET WET WET:  _Come on and let it show, baby_  
  
MARTIN: Arthur, voisitko sulkea tuon?  
  
ARTHUR: Totta kai! Se olikin lähinnä tarkoitettu vihjeeksi.  
  
MARTIN: Et siis soittanut  _Love is all aroundia_  vain siksi että pidät siitä?  
  
ARTHUR: No en. Vaikka minä ihan totta pidän siitä, se on loistava kappale. Mutta ennen kaikkea sen piti avata sinun silmäsi.  
  
MARTIN: Muistatko kun pyysin miettimisaikaa?  
  
ARTHUR: Muistan. Sehän oli eilen. Minun muistini riittää sinne asti.  
  
MARTIN: Hyvä, selvä, tuota, minä olen sittemmin miettinyt.  
  
ARTHUR: Loistavaa, Kapu! Tosi loistavaa!  
  
MARTIN: En ole vielä paljastanut lopputulosta. Tai siis että mihin johtopäätökseen tulin.  
  
ARTHUR: Ai. Voi ei. Voiko se silti olla hyvä loppupäätös?  
  
MARTIN: No, tuota, äh, olen todella imarreltu siitä että olet kiinnostunut, ihan totta —  
  
ARTHUR: Tietysti olen kiinnostunut! Tämä on iso ja tärkeä asia! Rakkaus on aina —  
  
MARTIN: Ra-rakkaus?  
  
ARTHUR: Niin. Siihenhän tykkääminen johtaa, jos tunteen antaa johdattaa ja kasvaa, eikö vain? Oi, olen niin onnellinen kun vain mietinkin!  
  
MARTIN: Joka tapauksessa, vaikka olen imarreltu, minun on pakko sanoa, ja toivon ettet loukkaannu kun sanon näin, mutta minusta tuntuu, etten voi tuntea samoin.  
  
ARTHUR: Miksi... Miksi kerrot tämän  _minulle_?  
  
MARTIN: Kenelle muullekaan? Sinähän se sanoit olevasi ihastunut minuun!  
  
ARTHUR: En minä niin ole sanonut!  
  
MARTIN: Sanoitpa! Etkö muka sanonut?  
  
ARTHUR: No en! Sanoin että  _joku_  tykkää sinusta! En minä vaan joku muu.  
  
MARTIN: Mutta jos et sinä —  
  
ARTHUR: Sinä et oikein ole minun tyyppiäni. Olet tosi mukava ja fiksu ja hauska ja loistava kapteeni, mutta en tykkää sinusta sillä tavalla.  
  
MARTIN: Kuka sitten?  
  
DOUGLAS: Olen palannut, kultahupsukkaiseni. Joko ehdit ikävöidä?  
  
ARTHUR: Oi! Douglas!  
  
DOUGLAS: Keskeytinkö jotain yksityistä? Kiistelitte melko äänekkäästi.  
  
MARTIN: Kuinka paljon kuulit?  
  
DOUGLAS: Enpä juuri mitään, kailotitte kovasti toistenne päälle.  
  
MARTIN: Me emme huutaneet lainkaan, Douglas.  
  
DOUGLAS: No, kuuloni ei ole aivan entisensä. Oli miten oli, mieleeni tuli eräs asia koskien jäähdytysjärjestelmää ja ajattelin että sinua kiinnostaisi kuulla —  
  
MARTIN: Arthur tässä oli kertomassa minulle jotain vielä mielenkiintoisempaa, mutta tulit juuri kun hän oli sanomassa — niin mitä olitkaan sanomassa, Arthur? Jos et sinä niin kuka?  
  
ARTHUR: Nnnngh, no, no, Douglas tietysti!  
  
MARTIN: Oh.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mitä tietysti minä?  
  
ARTHUR: MMMMHHHMMMNNNGGGHHH. Tykkäät Kipparista! Tietysti! Tietysti tykkäät! Olet ihan valtavan ihastunut, mikä on LOISTAVAA!  
  
DOUGLAS: ...  
  
MARTIN: ...  
  
ARTHUR: Phuuh. Olipa helpottavaa saada se ulos. Vilvoittavaa. Rintani alla ei kiristä ja polttele enää lainkaan.  
  
MARTIN: ...  
  
DOUGLAS: ...  
  
ARTHUR: Kaverit? Miksi näytätte noin... jähmettyneiltä? Hei? Haloo?  
  
*  
  
CAROLYN: Douglas? Saanen vaihtaa sanasen kanssasi?  
  
DOUGLAS: Kernaasti.  
  
CAROLYN: Kahden kesken.  
  
DOUGLAS: Vieläkin lupaavampaa. Tulenko käytävälle vai häädätkö kapteenin tuolistaan? En ole varma, kumpi on turvallisempi vaihtoehto.  
  
CAROLYN: Sinä tulet tänne. Tseh, tseh, pilottini!  
  
DOUGLAS: Jestas, mihin kaikkeen sitä palkkansa eteen alistuukaan.  
  
CAROLYN: No niin, mikä Martinia oikein vaivaa?   
  
DOUGLAS: En ymmärrä mistä puhut.  
  
CAROLYN: Hän on hymyillyt tänään luvattoman paljon, ja kun kävin ilmoittamassa hänelle, että ensi viikon Milanon lento peruuntui, hän ei valittanut tippaakaan. Sinulla on pakko olla jotain tekemistä tämän kanssa.   
  
DOUGLAS: Minulla?  
  
CAROLYN: Tietysti sinulla!  
  
DOUGLAS: Alat huolestuttavasti muistuttaa poikaasi.  
  
CAROLYN: Älä yritä vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
DOUGLAS: Usko pois, minulla ei ole mitään tekemistä Martin Crieffin onnellisuuden kanssa.  
  
CAROLYN: Olet hölmö. Täydellinen ja parantumaton hölmö! Et siis ole tehnyt mitään? Tee nyt jotain, ennen kuin onnesi karkaa käsistäsi ja viheltää mennessään.  
  
DOUGLAS: Ihmissuhdeneuvontaa Carolyn Knapp-Shappeylta. Enpä olisi uskonut tätäkään päivää näkeväni. Kuinkas Hercin kanssa sujuu? Joko myönnät tekeväsi muutakin kuin osuvasi samaan aikaan samaan paikkaan hänen kanssaan?  
  
CAROLYN: Joko myönnät olevasi korviasi myöten ihastunut kapteeniisi?  
  
DOUGLAS: Touché, sinä sähäkkä nainen.  
  
*  
  
MARTIN: Puoli tuntia laskeutumiseen.  
  
DOUGLAS: Mmm.  
  
MARTIN: Douglas? Onko kaikki hyvin?  
  
DOUGLAS: Hyvin. Hyvin. Hirvittävän hyvin. En vain ole juttutuulella.  
  
MARTIN: Pitäisikö meidän, tuota, silti jutella siitä mitä Arthur sanoi?  
  
DOUGLAS: Mihin hänen lukuisista sanomisistaan tarkalleen ottaen viittaat?  
  
MARTIN: Äh, tiedät kyllä. Tiedän että tiedät.  
  
DOUGLAS: Ei hajuakaan.  
  
MARTIN: Sinä siis pakotat minut sanomaan sen ääneen?  
  
DOUGLAS: Siltä vaikuttaisi.  
  
MARTIN: Teet minusta narrin tahallasi.  
  
DOUGLAS: En ole varma, kumpi tässä tapauksessa on naurattaja, sillä asia vaikutti huvittavan sinua suuresti. Virnuilit kuin viimeistä päivää.  
  
MARTIN: Niin, no. En osannut odottaa tätä. Mikset ole sanonut mitään?  
  
DOUGLAS: Miksi ihmeessä olisin?  
  
MARTIN: Jotta minä olisin saanut tietää! Jotta minun ei olisi tarvinnut käydä keskinkertaisilla treffeillä Theresan kanssa, kun olisin yhtä hyvin voinut —  
  
DOUGLAS: Keskinkertaisilla? Viimeksi kun kysyin, teillä meni oikein mukavasti.  
  
MARTIN: Niin no, niin. Niin. Theresa  _on_  oikein mukava. Mutta en minä ole — minä olen tapaillut häntä, koska kuvittelin että hän on parasta, mitä voin saada!  
  
DOUGLAS: Uskon että hän on yhä parasta, mitä voit saada. Paras tähänastisista kandidaateista. Ei lainkaan huono valinta.  
  
MARTIN: En voi uskoa... Mitä sille kuuluisalle itsevarmuudellesi tapahtui?  
  
DOUGLAS: Se ottaa paraikaa vastaan hienovaraisia kolauksia, jotka kasvattavat minua ihmisenä huimasti.  
  
MARTIN: Entä jos Theresa ei ole  _minun valintani_?  
  
DOUGLAS: En tiedä. Miksei hän olisi? Saat kruunun ja puoli valtakuntaa, mikäli prinsessasatuihin on uskominen.  
  
MARTIN: Perun Demi Mooren.  
  
DOUGLAS: Ai, pelaammeko yhä? Mikä muutti mielesi?  
  
MARTIN: Tämä on sekä vastaus kysymykseesi että uusi valintani: Douglas Richardson.  
  
DOUGLAS: Martin —  
  
MARTIN: Ikävä kyllä nimeni ei ala n:llä. Muuten hyvä yritys. Haha!  
  
DOUGLAS: Tuo äskeinen oli varsin, ah, iskevä iskurepliikki.  
  
MARTIN: Oliko? Tai siis totta kai oli.  
  
DOUGLAS: Onnitteluni.  
  
MARTIN: Kiitos.  
  
DOUGLAS: Se osui ja upposi. Olen suorastaan pyörryttävän ihastuksissani ja luulenpa että joudun ottamaan sinusta tukea. Olkapäistäsi esimerkiksi. Tai kasvoistasi.   
  
MARTIN: Ohhhh.  
  
DOUGLAS: Toivottavasti suusta suuhun hengittäminen on sinulle tuttua. Taidan nimittäin tarvita sitä aivan näillä hetkillä.  
  
*  
  
ARTHUR: On kulunut jo kokonainen päivä, eikä mitään ole tapahtunut!  
  
CAROLYN: Voit keittää minulle lisää teetä, mikäli tunnet olevasi toimeton.  
  
ARTHUR: Ei kyse ole minusta vaan Martinista ja Douglasista!  
  
CAROLYN: Onko tosiaan? Mitä sinun mielestäsi sitten ei ole tapahtunut?  
  
ARTHUR: Douglas tykkää Martinista ja he molemmat tietävät sen, me kaikki tiedämme sen, mitään salaisuuksia ei enää ole, ja se on toki helpottavaa, mutta minusta on tosi hölmöä, etteivät he tee mitään! Martinkin ilmiselvästi tykkää Douglasista!  
  
CAROLYN: Mitä heidän sitten pitäisi sinun mielestäsi tehdä?  
  
ARTHUR: Pitää toisiaan kädestä! Pussata! Pussata ja paljon, koska pussaaminen tekee ihmisistä ihanan onnellisia. Pussaavat ihmiset hymyilevät ja nauravat loistavan paljon enemmän kuin pussaamattomat ihmiset.  
  
CAROLYN: Kuulostaa siltä kuin olisit tutustunut jonkin sortin pussaamistilastoihin.  
  
ARTHUR: En minä ole. Mikä sinua naurattaa? Minusta tämä on lähinnä surullista. Niin paljon hymyjä ja naurua menee hukkaan!  
  
CAROLYN: Niinkö sinusta? Oletko varma?  
  
ARTHUR: En kai? Ooh, sinä tiedät jotain mitä minä en tiedä!  
  
CAROLYN: Hyvinkin todennäköisesti. Tässä asiassa ja noin ylipäätäänkin. Poikakulta, et ole koskaan ollut penaalin terävin kynä.  
  
ARTHUR: Tylsän kynän voi teroittaa teräväksi!  
  
CAROLYN: ... Yllättävän filosofisesti lausahdettu.  
  
ARTHUR: Kerro minulle! Ei, älä kerro! Selvitän tämän itse, seuraan jalanjälkiäsi kuin huippuetsivä ja ratkaisen tämän tapauksen!  
  
CAROLYN: Neuvon aloittamaan ohjaamosta.  
  
ARTHUR: Kiitos vihjeestä, silminnäkijänainen! En tosin tarvitse apuasi. Tämä on helppo tapaus Arthur Marplepoirotholmesille!  
  
CAROLYN: Luonnollisesti.  
  
ARTHUR: Matkustamo oli tyhjillään lukuun ottamatta yksittäistä silminnäkijää, joka uskoi johtolankojen vievän ohjaamoon. Mutta Marplepoirotholmes tutkii ensin penkkirivistöt ja vessan läpikotaisin muiden mahdollisten vihjeiden varalta.  
  
CAROLYN: Mene nyt vain sinne ohjaamoon, jotta ehdin juoda teekupilliseni ennen laskeutumista!  
  
ARTHUR: Selvä on, äiti.  
  
*  
  
MARTIN: Douglas, ah, Douglas?  
  
DOUGLAS: Mmmm,  _mon amour_?  
  
MARTIN: Minust– mmmhhh — tuntuu — että, että meitä katsellaan.  
  
DOUGLAS: Antaa hänen katsoa.  
  
ARTHUR: ...  
  
MARTIN: Mmmhm — hyvä luoja se — on, ahhh — Arthur!  
  
ARTHUR: Hei... kaverit?  
  
DOUGLAS: Hei, Arthur. Täällä on tekeillä kriittisiä asioita. Kriittisiä ja intiimejä. Ja sinä keskeytit juuri kaiken.  
  
ARTHUR: Anteeksi, minä vain — tuo ei ole pussaamista, eihän? Koska sinun kielesi oli äsken Kipparin suussa, tosi syvällä, niin syvällä etten oikein edes nähnyt sitä!  
  
DOUGLAS: Ei, Arthur, tämä ei ole pussaamista.  
  
MARTIN: Ei vai?!  
  
DOUGLAS: Shh. Tämä on  _suutelemista_. Katsos, Arthur, siinä on ero.  
  
ARTHUR: ... Onko?  
  
MARTIN: Ehdottomasti. Ja jos millään voisit poistua vielä kymmeneksi minuutiksi —  
  
DOUGLAS: Aah, luulen että kaksikin minuuttia riittää, en ole enää mikään nuorukainen!  
  
MARTIN:  _DOUGLAS_!  
  
DOUGLAS: Tottahan se on, en halua sinun rakentelevan mitään pilvilinnoja kun kerran ryhdyt kanssanimmmhhhmm...  
  
ARTHUR: Minäpä... jätän teidät rauhaan.  
  
MARTIN: Kiitos, arvostamme sitä kovasti.  
  
DOUGLAS: Erityisen kovasti, minusta tuntuu.  
  
MARTIN: Jessstas.  
  
*  
  
CAROLYN: Kuinkas Marplepoirotholmesin matkalla kävi? Ratkesiko tapaus?  
  
ARTHUR: Äiti, muistatko kun puhuimme kukista ja mehiläisistä sekä mehiläisten ja kimalaisten välisistä eroista?  
  
CAROLYN: Voiii, he eivät kehtaisi! Eivät minun koneessani!  
  
ARTHUR: Se oli vaikea kysymys, mutta nyt minua mietityttää ihan kamalasti, mikä ero on pussaamisella ja suutelemisella? Voiko pussatessa istua toisen sylissä? Tai puristaa toista takapuolesta? Vai onko se silloin ainoastaan suutelemista? Entä kun vaatteet alkavat vähentyä?  
  
CAROLYN: Ne — ne irsta–  
  
KUULUTUSÄÄNI: BING BONG!  
  
DOUGLAS: Aurinkoista ja kerrassaan vaaleanpunaista iltapäivää, arvoisat Carolynit ja Arthurit. Saavumme pian Ateenan kansainväliselle lentokentälle, ilma on mitä kaunein, tunnelma kutkuttavan eroottisesti latautunut, mutta varsinaiset ilotulitukset saavat odottaa iltaa tulevaa. Minä olen Douglas Richardson, silmittömän kiihottunut perämiehenne, joka sanalla sanoen on  _perämiehiä_ , jos ymmärrätte mitä tarkoitan. Vieressäni istuu henkeäsalpaavan lumoava kapteeninne Martin Crieff, joka tosin vielä hetki sitten oli majoittautunut syliini ja jolla on ilo ilmoittaa, ettei homma tällä kertaa mennyt lainkaan reisille. Siispä toivotan itse kullekin ikimuistoista loppupäivää ja kiitän kovasti seitsemästä minuutista taivaassa sekä tietenkin nappiin osuneesta valinnasta pelissä  _Hyvännäköiset julkisuudenhenkilöt_.  
  
KUULUTUSÄÄNI: BING BONG!  
  
MARTIN: Kapteenillanne ei ole kerta kaikkiaan mitään lisättävää, paitsi että ohjaamo on täysin puhdas, kuin sairaalan leikkaushuone ennen käyttöä, mutta se ei pysy kauaa sellaisena, jollei lentäjillenne ole luvassa yhteistä hotellihuonetta reilun kokoisella vuoteella. Hyvää päivänjatkoa ja kiitos kun lensitte MJN Airilla!


End file.
